


Fearless

by Andie_ZIR



Series: Love Comes From Everywhere [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: This was honestly my favorite one to write so far! I own nothing but my growing number of OCs. Don’t forget about our Discord!I know these stories are getting short, but it’s supposed to be that way, don’t worry! It’s just setting up for the big stories! Getting you guys introduced to the whole family.





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly my favorite one to write so far! I own nothing but my growing number of OCs. Don’t forget about our Discord!
> 
> I know these stories are getting short, but it’s supposed to be that way, don’t worry! It’s just setting up for the big stories! Getting you guys introduced to the whole family.

It was another normal Saturday for the residents of Amity Park.

 

In the family room/playroom of the Fenton Household, Alex was sitting on the couch with a book, Jake was running around, Rylie was in the corner with her own book, and Connor was playing on the floor with blocks.

 

Alexina had grown up a lot. She and her brother were now six. Her hair was red and went to her waist. Her eyes were a dark blue and she wore a white sailor dress, striped socks, black velcro Mary Jane’s, and a dark blue bow in her hair. She was about three feet tall and she was thin. She was reading  _ Dragons Like Tacos _ .

 

Jacob was nearly four feet in height and was wearing a collared denim shirt with white shorts and blue sneakers. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes an emerald green. He was a lot more active than his twin sister, and seemed to be having a lot of fun. “Come join me, Alex!”

 

“I’m busy reading, Jakey,” she sighed.

 

Rylie was small for her age, only two feet and ten inches. She was now five. She had black hair like her father and purple-ish eyes, a mix of her father’s light blue and her mother’s blood red. She wore a yellow dress with white flowers on it and little sneakers. She was reading, of all things, a children’s dictionary.

 

Finally, there was the newest edition- Connor Rayner Fenton. He was four now. His hair was black like his father’s, but his eyes were the same blood red as his mother. He wore a shirt with a green T-Rex on it, along with jeans and black sneakers on. He was currently playing with blocks.

 

Maxine hadn’t grown much at all in her time with the Fenton’s. She was still the caretaker of the kids when Danny and Evelyn were out. Her blonde hair was a big longer, but that was it. She was watching the kids while Danny was out ghost hunting and Evelyn was making lunch for the kids.

 

“Kids, it’s time for lunch!” Evelyn called from the kitchen. Six peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were prepared- one for each child and one for each of the parents.

 

Jake grinned, running straight through Connor’s tower. Rylie calmly got up and walked to the kitchen while Alex attempted to backflip off the couch, only for Max to catch her.

 

“Alex, we shouldn’t do that,” she said softly, placing the child on the ground.

 

Alex pouted. “Fine.”

 

Tears formed in Connor’s eyes. He had worked hard on that tower and now it was gone! The three year old started to cry, causing Max to run over and pick the boy up. “Connor, what’s wrong?” She asked softly.

 

“M- M- My blocks!” He exclaimed, wailing louder. “JAKEY HIT MY BLOCKS!”

 

Max frowned. “Jake, get over here please,” she called, causing the older boy to come back in.

 

“Yeah?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Did you hit Connor’s blocks?” The ghost asked.

 

“... Maybe?” He replied. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Apologize to your brother, Jake.”

 

“Connor, I’m sorry I hit your blocks,” Jake sighed, looking at his feet.

 

Connor sniffled. “... Fine,” he mumbled.

 

With that, Max brought Connor into the kitchen, the child still sniffling. Then, he saw what his mother had made for lunch and grinned as Max set him down in his booster seat.

 

Jacob followed after, taking his place between Alex and Connor. Rylie sat across from them, looking quite disappointed that she no longer could read her ‘book’.

 

Evelyn took a seat next to Rylie, just as Danny walked in. “Hey, hon, I made you a sandwich if you’re hungry.”

 

Danny smiled, placing a kiss atop Rylie’s head- making the girl giggle. “Dad _ dy _ !” She exclaimed happily.

 

“Thanks, Eve,” he replied with a smile, taking his seat next to his wife.

 

Evelyn hadn’t changed much over the years. Her hair was a bit longer and she had a few wrinkles, but nothing else had changed just yet. She created a magazine called GHOST and was making a lot of money. The magazine was all about ghosts, ghost hunting, anti-ghost weapons… Danny helped out a lot with it as well.

 

Danny still looked to be young, around 20. Aside from helping Evelyn, he was a gamer on YouTube. He didn’t have as huge a following as some of the other gamers, but he was making money from it. Not a lot, but some.

 

Richard had moved out of the house, taking Spencer with him. He said that, with the growing family, there was no more room for the two men.

 

“So, have you kids been good for mommy and Max?” Danny asked with a smile.

 

“Yes,” Alex and Jake chimed while Rylie nodded and Connor was playing with his sippy cup.

 

Lunch continued on normally after that, though Danny did need to leave early because a ghost showed up.


	2. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s our middle chapter!

 

“I DON’T WANNA!” A tired Connor yelled loudly. It was 9 in the morning and his first day of Preschool.

 

“I know you don’t want to, Connor,” Evelyn sighed. “But you have to. Mommy and Daddy have to go to work and Max needs to go see her family,” she partially lied. Max was going to be home all day, but Connor didn’t need to know that.

 

“NO! NO NO NO NO!” Connor screamed. He slammed his door shut and locked it.

 

“Hey Max?” Evelyn called. “I need you to get Connor ready for school, he locked himself in his room.”

 

“On it,” Maxine replied, phasing her way through the wall.

 

Connor was hiding under his blankets, crying. He didn’t  _ want  _ to meet new people. He  _ wanted  _ to stay home with his parents and Max! His older siblings were already gone to their school, his was supposed to start at noon.

 

Max took the blanket off her youngest charge. “Connor?” She asked softly.

 

“No,” Connor whimpered. He looked at Max with large red eyes. “No…”

 

“I know you don’t want to go, buddy…” Max whispered. “How about I go with you, just for today?”

 

“Y- You will?” He sniffled.

 

“Just until you make a new friend, okay?” She said.

 

“O- Okay…”

 

\--

 

At the preschool, which was located in Amity Park Elementary, Connor walked in with his mother, looking extremely nervous. Max was there, but her ecto-signature was excluded from the ghost detectors, just in case she had to go pick up one of the kids or something.

 

As his mother talked with his teacher, Connor put his things in the cubby that had his name on it. Without looking, he bumped into someone. “S- Sorry,” he mumbled, before looking up.

 

He saw a girl with pure white hair, tanned skin, and pinkish-red eyes. She was wearing a sailor dress with shiny black shoes and white socks.

 

“Hi,” the girl chirped with a smile. “My name is Ornella, what’s yours?”

 

“C- Connor,” he looked away. He prefered to be on his own, but this girl was being nice to him…

 

Ornella grabbed his hand. “C’mon, let's go play with the blocks,” she said with a grin. “And you can meet my friend, Amy.”

 

Once at the block area, Connor noticed another girl with black hair and violet eyes. “Who’d you bring over here, Ella?”

 

“This is Connor,” Ella replied. “Connor, meet Amy.”

 

Connor waved meekly, plopping himself on the ground and building a box with the blocks. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything, though he knew Max was probably watching.

 

\--

 

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. Connor was painfully shy, even though Ella and Amy were practically pushing him into doing different things. When it was time for naps, Connor actually slept between the two girls, and when it was time to go…

 

“NO!” Connor screamed. “I- I don’t wanna leave, mommy!”

 

Evelyn had a knowing smile. “Did you make some new friends today, little man?”

 

The boy nodded, looking at his mother, then at his friends. “Mhm,” he replied softly.

 

“Well how about we wait here for their parents, and then I can talk with them?” His mother asked. “Then we can invite them over some time.”

 

Connor nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah!” He exclaimed, hugging his mother. “Can we invite them over tonight?”

 

“Maybe, bud,” she replied with a smile. “Now get your stuff ready, okay?”

 

“Okay, mommy!”

 

With that, Connor left to grab his stuff, while Evelyn waited for the children’s parents, who came rather quickly. They talked for a bit while the kids played in the playground. Phone numbers and addresses were exchanged for playdates.

 

Max watched invisibly with a smile. It looked like her youngest charge had found friends after all.


	3. The Best Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final fun filled chapter! Next up is another huge timeskip, and the actual start of the real fun. With blackjack and a new character! Vale will be filled with many new characters, as the twins will be 14.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon for the Fenton family. Evelyn had taken the kids to the park while Danny was off ghost hunting- again- and Max was cleaning the house. Spencer had tagged along with his sister, to see how his niblings were doing.

 

“Hi Unkie Spence,” Connor said quickly, before looking at his mother. “Mommy, I see Amy and Ella, can I go play with them now?”

 

Evelyn chuckled. “Of course, but make sure you stay where I can see you,” she said with a smile.

 

Alex and Jake had already found their friend, Dawson Green, and were playing tag around the park, while Rylie sat with her mother, quiet. She never made many friends, she always prefered books.

 

“Ry, sweetie, why don’t you go play?” Evelyn asked with a frown. Seeing her daughter like this… The girl needed at least one friend.

 

“... I guess I can go do that,” the girl mumbled, closing her book and getting off the bench. Before she could go off to the playground, she immediately bumped into a tanned brunette who was walking with someone who appeared to be her brother. 

 

“Sorry about that,” the girl said, helping Rylie up. “My name’s Isabella, you can just call me Bella,” she said with a smile. “And this is my brother, Isaac. He likes Izzy though.”

 

Rylie waved meekly, looking at her mother for help. “Go on,” Evelyn whispered.

 

“I- I’m R- Rylie Sara Fenton, I’m five and I go to Amity Park Elementary. My mom’s name is Evelyn Fenton and my dad’s name is Danny Fenton,” she suddenly blurted.

 

Bella cocked her head to the side. “O… kay? … Wanna play?”

 

Rylie nodded. “Yeah, okay, that sounds fun,” she said quickly. She was pulled away by Bella and was roped into a game of hide-and-seek.

 

\--

 

It was around dinner time when Evelyn finally started to wrangle her kids, but she couldn’t find Rylie. That worried her a lot- the girl was prone to wandering. “Hey Spence, can you walk the kids home while I go find Rylie?” She asked.

 

Spencer nodded. “Right, I’ll let Danny know too,” he replied, herding the kids away.

 

“Rylie!” Evelyn called. “Rylie!”

 

This went on for a while, a few passerby’s helping the young mother. The young girl couldn’t be found, and neither could her new friends. The parents of the other children were calling as well, for their own offspring.

 

It took two hours, it was dark and getting cold, but they found the children, huddled together in the woods near the park. “Oh god, Rylie!” Evelyn called, hugging her child tightly. “Your dad and I were  _ so  _ worried about you…”

 

Rylie clung to Evelyn, crying hard. This was unusual for the child, but then again, the whole situation was new to the young girl. The mother rubbed her daughter’s back in slow, soothing circles. “Shh… It’s okay, you’re fine now… Mommy and daddy have you, you’re safe…”

 

“S- So sc- scared…” She mumbled softly. “‘m s- sorry, momma… Sorry daddy…”

 

“Ry…” Danny sighed, hugging his daughter as well. “Just don’t do that again, okay?”

 

Rylie nodded. “Promise,” she said as her mother handed her over to her father. The father and daughter were extremely close, which was something since the black haired child didn’t connect with other all that well.

 

All children were brought home, and Rylie was given soup for dinner before being sent to bed.

 

Danny may or may not have had a duplicate in the room to watch her, just in case.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Rylie woke up with a cold, but other than that she was fine. She opted to stay in bed and read instead of going outside to play, which was probably a better idea anyways.

 

“What was it like when you were lost?” Jake asked, sitting on his younger sister’s bed.

 

“Scary,” was all she said.

 

“Did you have to eat leaves?”

 

“No _ p _ e.”

 

“Did you see any wolves?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did you-”

 

“Jake, stop bothering your sister, she needs to rest!” Evelyn called.

 

Jake pouted. “Okay momma!” He called. “I’ll talk to you later, Ryles.” With that, he hopped off the bed and left the room.


End file.
